Blindfolds & Boldness
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Blindfolds and Boldness is the story of a female Omega that is claimed by Loki. Gratuitous sex ensues. Enjoy my smut. blindfold. Blindfold. Blindfolds. blindfolds loki.
1. Chapter 1

Blindfolds and Boldness

Aralia pulled the shutters of the windows closed to keep the smell in. It had happened. The Omega heat. She had always known she was going to be one, despite her friends and family insisting that she had no way of knowing until she came of age. They told her that she was being a silly worry wart, that omegas are exceedingly rare, and that there hadn't been an Omega born to the family for many generations. For the last 10 years or so she had been filled with a sense of foreboding and fear. Being hyperaware of her surroundings at all times, she always had a back-up plan in her head. Though truth be told, there would be nothing that she could do should the heat hit her while she was in the middle of a large crowd. Still, she had made preparations "just in case".

She was blessedly lucky that she was at home, and alone when it happened. Her father and brother were at the tavern taking in a delivery of mead. Her mother was out shopping. She knew it would not be long before her overwhelming scent leaked out of the house to the noses of her neighbors. It was many of her alpha neighbors that she feared being claimed by. For all the talk about only the most worthy alphas claiming omegas, the truth is luck and proximity were just as important factors as brute strength. The men in this part of the city were of the low born and less civilized variety, and Aralia did have aspirations to be more than just a tavern wench.

The best warriors, the wealthiest and most successful nobles always gathered this time of day at the sparing arena to hone their fighting skills and hobnob with the royal family. Omegas have no say in who will be their alpha. They are fought over like a prize, a piece of property. In this way Aralia knew that ultimately she had no control over this situation. By the end of the day today, her maidenhead will be taken by a complete stranger, she will be his property, and she will be pregnant. However, this did not stop Aralia from trying to at least sway the odds in her favor.

Quickly Aralia bathed her body, and put braids in her hair. She went to her hope chest and pulled out the simple white gown that was supposed to be her wedding dress. This would be her only chance to wear it as Omegas don't wear white for bonding ceremonies. White wedding dresses were reserved for virginal non-omega brides. Omegas wear a deep red burgundy color to formal bonding ceremonies, which always take place after the claim has been made and the omega is already beset with a child. Thinking on it now, she did not understand what the point was of even having a formal bonding ceremony. Her long dark brown (almost black) hair reaches her waist. Her crystal blue eyes are stark and stunning. She looked exotic for an Aesir, with her oval face, milky skin, and Rose petal lips. She is tall with pleasing curves. Quite simply, a remarkable beauty worthy of a noble.

She had to hurry. Voices outside her home told her that her scent was starting to attract attention. She quickly stuffed plugs into her ears to deafen herself. Omegas cannot refuse an order from an Alpha, but technically she is not disobeying if she can't hear them. The last thing she wants to happen is to hear someone order her to stop running. She ties a sash around her waist. She will need this latter. She runs through the breezeway between her home and the stall where her horse is located, and she is spotted. Damn! No time to saddle up. Several lusty alphas shout and point at the stable as she runs by. There is a crowd forming in the street.

As she feared, she recognizes many of the men from her street, several of whom she knew to be possessive, abusive drunkards that would make her life a living hell if any one of them claimed her. She dares to hope that she will find someone loving today. She opens the stall for her beautiful brown mare and quickly jumps onto its back. Just then the front doors of the stable burst open to a lustful angry mob and Aralia charges her mare forward.

The crowd is stunned and darts out of the way as they are almost trampled by Aralia and her mare, and within seconds she has passed the mob and is flying down the streets towards the arena. She doesn't stop for anything, bulldozing her way through the city streets past people, carts, and various obstacles. It's only after she has passed them that people catch her scent and realize what she is. An unclaimed Omega in heat is riding through the city streets in broad daylight advertising her scent for every Alpha of Asgard. Though Aralia did not look behind her she could feel the growing crowd chasing after her and was grateful that she couldn't hear a thing. Her panic would be overwhelming her now if she could.

The Arena is one of the few places near the palace that doesn't have guards regularly posted at the entrance, as this where all the guards and noblemen come to do their training anyway. She rides her horse through the gate leading to the sparing field. It is full today. She pushed the horse to run at full gallop towards the far end of the field near where the royal box is located. Running headlong into a crowd of alphas would be about the most suicidal and dangerous thing an unclaimed omega can do, practically begging to be gang raped. Unless the royal family is present. Even this though, is a terrible risk, and no guarantee of her safety. But Aralia decided long ago that she would wield what little control she could over her future, even if it backfired badly. She's in luck, the king, Odin himself is seated in the royal box and Prince Thor is on the field showing off for his father.

She brings her horse to a stop just a few feet away from the prince and jumps off. She smacks her horse's hindquarter and the beast trots away to feed on some grass. All sparing on the field has come to a dead stop and all eyes are on her. For a moment all is still, as Alphas from all corners of the field slowly gather in a semi-circle around her. The only people behind her are Prince Thor, his sparring partner, and the King. It is in this moment that Aralia takes the sash from about her waist and blindfolds herself. She kneels down to the ground, her white dress billowing out around her, folds her hands into her lap, and waits. She looked like a prisoner about to face a firing squad, minus the lit cigarette dangling from her lips.

The scent in the air is heavy. Notes of honeysuckle, ocean air, lilac, and arousal all mixed together to form that sweet smell that is Aralia. The shock wears off and the crowd of Alphas suddenly start shouting at Aralia and arguing with each other. Every man in the arena is stiff with arousal from her scent. A riot is about to break out.

Thor is amazed. He has never seen an Omega so bold, or stupid, that would willingly bring itself out in the open, so completely vulnerable and exposed. Omegas usually cower in fear until a handful of nearby alphas sniff them out, and then fight each other with the victor claiming the omega. Judging by the size of the crowd, every Alpha in the city has followed her here in the hopes of claiming her.

Thor breathes her scent in deep. She is lovely to behold and her scent is beautiful. But the more Thor breathes in her scent the less he likes it. Thor has had many Omegas throw themselves at him over the years, but none smelled "right" to him. This one was no exception. Being a Prince of Asgard and heir to the throne having many omegas throw themselves at him, and for him to turn them all down; well that was a luxury no other Alpha in the Realm Eternal could boast of. To be honest, he just wasn't ready to settled down and have children yet. Claiming an Omega would mean exactly that. Her scent was arousing to him but he had learned over the years to control this urge. What he could not control was the hoard of alphas breaking out in fights to claim her. Odin recognizes the danger as well. The entire army of Asgard is about to destroy itself over one little Omega.

Odin comes down from the royal box, raises his staff and pounds it into the ground. The loud noise quiets the crowd and all alphas stop to listen to their king. "This Arena is not big enough to accommodate every Alpha in the city; therefore, only Alphas of noble birth may compete for this Omega. All others must leave. Those of you that remain, will pair off to do battle with each other."

Aralia's heart is pounding in her chest. She can neither see nor hear what going on around her. Her remaining senses are heightened and for the first time today she is aware of the growing arousal pooling between her legs. Through the plugs in her ears she can hear the dull roar of the crowd around her. She is surprised no one has laid a hand on her yet. She feels the sweat of her brow trickle into her blindfold. She feels a large thud through the ground behind her. Someone is speaking but she cannot make out what is being said. The roar and commotion around her seems to dissipate somewhat, though she can sense that she is still surrounded by many men. Several minutes goes by and still no one has laid a hand on her. She had expected to be thrown over someone shoulders by now, to have unwanted hands all over her body, for her dress to be ripped from her body. At the very least she would have thought someone would have taken away her blindfold and earplugs by now. None of these things have happened. Yet. Now her sense of smell comes into focus. She can smell the sea of Alphas laid out before her. The smell of blood, sweat, arousal, metal, and all the individual variances for each. The wetness between her legs intensifies and she realizes that when she is finally brought to her feet her dress will be soaked with her desire.

Prince Loki has never seen so many people enter and leave the arena like this before. What is going on? Almost the entire population of the city charges into the arena, only to turn around and leave moments later. Curiosity gets the better of him. Like fish going up stream, Loki makes his way through the crowd towards the other side of the arena where his father and brother will surely be. He hears angry men muttering around him "….damn nobles always get the omegas….I saw her first… she smells like Valhalla..." Ah, an unclaimed Omega in heat. She must be something special to have garnered this much attention.

Aralia's heart beat starts to slow. Several more minutes have gone by. She can feel men around her fighting, battling. She is tempted to remove her blindfold, curiosity building inside of her. She leaves it in place though, knowing she may not like what she sees. Then something gets her attention. A smell. It is faint at first, far away. Like lemons and sunshine, musk and ice, metal and…..Loving. She moves to stand, her dress sticking to the back of her thighs from her wetness. Her movements stir her scent in the air, doubling its intensity and thickness.

All alphas cease fighting each other and watch. She starts sniffing the air. Gingerly, she walks forward towards the crowd. Normally in this situation the Alphas would start hurling taunts and insults and dirty leers at the omega, but none of them do, knowing they would be wasted on her. Someone moves to remove her blindfold. "Stop!" Shouts Odin. "No one touches her. Leave her be." Everyone is surprised by this command, including Odin. He has never seen an omega behave like this before. Odin would think her rash and/or insane for purposefully bringing herself to such a dangerous place, if not for the blindfold and ear plugs. She knew exactly what she was doing. Knew how cruel and traumatic her claiming would be, but instead of cowering she came out in the open for all to see. She is brave, this one. Without her blindfold she probably wouldn't have had the spine to face these people this way. Why doesn't Thor take an interest in her? She is very beautiful.

Aralia feels the bodies of alphas all around her. She bumps into them as she sniffs the air. One by one ruling out undesirable scents. The beautiful loving one is moving. It was stronger here a moment ago. Following her nose she wades through the warriors. Perhaps it is better this way, Odin muses. She has caught scent of someone SHE wants. Even with all the commoners cleared out, there are still so many nobles vying for her, it would take days to declare a victor.

Loki made his way around the outer edges of the arena towards the back where Odin and Thor are. He sees Thor first. "So what is all this?" "I tell you, Loki, I've never seen anything like it. An Omega came riding into the arena, full gallop while in full heat. She has earplugs in her ears, and when she got off her horse she blindfolded herself and knelt down." Says Thor. "Is she insane or just stupid? And where is she now? Is that her in the white? What is she doing?" Says Loki. "I think she caught scent of an alpha see likes." Thor says. "That ridiculous! Omegas don't choose their Alphas!" "It would appear that father is letting her." Says Thor.

Aralia follows the scent until she bumps into the curving wall of the arena. The smell is strongest here. She follows it, feeling a bit lost. Everyone is watching with rapt attention, the arena silent but for the sound of her sniffing the air. She's getting close. The smell is getting stronger.

Loki watches as the Omega makes her way towards the edge of the arena, sniffing as she goes. As she doubles back towards the front where he and his brother are standing, Loki realizes, she is following the path he took walking into the arena. He can see her fully now, not obscured by the crowds of alphas. He breaks into a cold sweat. Her scent is…overpowering! She does smell like Valhalla, and her beauty and grace! Loki's breathe hitches as she makes her way closer and closer to him, arms slightly outstretched to keep from bumping or tripping into things.

At this moment, Thor takes a couple of steps forward. Loki narrows his eyes at his brother. The big oaf thinks she is coming for him! Aralia walks right into Thor. She breathes in. Loki holds his breathe for a moment. Is it him she wants? Why does he suddenly care? Of course she wants HIM! Even blindfolded, women prefer his brother over him.

Aralia feels leather and metal beneath her palm. An alpha. She breathes him in and….ewww. The scent is reminiscent of old gym socks and lavender mixed with garlic. Her lips curl and nose scrunches in disgust. Definitely not the one she wants. She wonders for a second, if she pushes this one to the side, will he actually move? Is this one about to claim her? She move to step to the side and walk passed this one, whoever he is.

Loki eyes widen in shock! Never! Never in his entire lifetime has a woman openly displayed disgust for Thor! Thor is shocked as well. He expected she would choose him and he was going to have to embarrass her and turn her down in front of everyone. Even though he did not want her, the alpha in him now feels rage. His ego and wounded pride smoldering. His relief at avoiding an awkward conversation the only thing keeping him in place.

Aralia walks toward Loki, only a few feet behind Thor. The scent she smells is strong now! She is almost there. Loki doesn't move. Convincing himself this one couldn't possibly want him. She's too beautiful, too graceful, and damn it if her smell isn't the most intoxicating he has ever experienced. Her hands still slightly outstretched, searching, Loki takes one of them and guides it to his chest. For a moment they are still. She leans in a takes a deep breath. Lemons, Lilac, and Loving. She reaches up and pulls off her blindfold.

She blinks for a moment. The brightness of the sun briefly blinding her eyes. Then she sees green. Beautiful green eyes, sculpted cheekbones, and raven hair. His face is both intense and kind. A combination she thought not possible. Loki reaches up and plucks the plugs from her ears and tosses them to the ground.

Thor looks upon them both. They look like matching book ends.

Aralia finally speaks, "Are you my Alpha?"

"It would seem so my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

The mob of Alphas in the arena comes to life, remembering their own voices and begins protesting this odd turn of events. Since when do Omegas choose their Alphas!? Since when does an Alpha not have to compete for an Omega?! Sensing the impending danger he and his Omega are in, Loki grabs a hold of Aralia. In a flash of green and black wispy smoke they disappear from the Arena.

Aralia gasps at the sudden weightlessness and nausea that overcomes her. She clings to the man she met just seconds before, attempting to keep her breakfast from coming up. The unpleasant sensations only last for a moment, however, and she is able to let go and step back. They are no longer in the Arena but in what appears to be a very VERY large bedroom apartment. Clearly this is someplace within the palace. It is now that she is able to take in the full length of her Alpha's form. He is beautiful. He also looks very familiar.

Growing up in the poorer part of the city of Asgard, Aralia had seldom seen any members of the royal family up close and personal, except Thor. He had come into her family's tavern once years ago. She had served him and his friend's mug after mug of mead. Tavern wench, that's all they saw. She had been a faceless servant in the crowd for them that night. She realized then that she wanted her life to be more, though she couldn't really see a way of escaping her social status, unless she married well. This was unlikely also, beautiful though she was, because a marriage to a lowly commoner such as herself would have held no political significance. Noble's either marry each other or marry royalty, with one specific exception, Omegas. Breeders. Child Bearers. Simultaneously the most coveted and most disrespected members of Aesir society. They have the most fertility and the fewest rights. When you become and Omega, you cease to be seen as a person. No one ever dreams of becoming an Omega, but it did offer up a potentially better future provided she is claimed by the right Alpha. Aralia's thoughts drift for a few moments until the man in front of her clears his throat and her attentions are brought back to the present. To Prince Loki, who is standing in front of her.

Their current location as well as his pale skin and light frame give him away. The expression on Loki's face makes Aralia remember she's in heat. Her dress is still wet from her arousal and Loki eyes are that of man that has been starved of…something. She also notices the significant bulge in the Prince's trousers. The prince waves his hand and the bedroom and balcony doors swing shut and lock.

A sharp joint of lightening pleasure radiates from her very core up her spine, leaving a painful throbbing between her legs in desperate need of relief. She feels like she is urinating on herself, but she's not. It is her desire dripping down her legs now soaking the front of her dress as well.

Loki pounces.

Suddenly she is naked and on the bed. Loki climbs on top her and he is naked as well. He bends down to take her mouth into his, his forearms holding him up and caging her under his body. His tongue begs entry and she opens. She has never been kissed like this before, intimately, passionately. She almost forgets to breathe. She feels Loki shift slightly as he moves one of his hands. She gasps, pulling out of the kiss, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Loki's fingers find her entrance.

Loki parts her petals and using two of his fingers delves deeply into her. He's not doing this for her pleasure. He's checking. Virgin. He suspected as much, if her white dress was any indication. This is going to be very painful for her. She is already slick, gushing fluid. Her opening is wide and accepting. She is at the peak of her heat and must be taken, NOW. Loki arches his hips to position himself at her entrance. With one quick and powerful thrust he breaks her maidenhead and she screams. He stills, letting her cry out from the pain. It was best to pull the bandage off quickly, so to speak. As her whimpers abate, Loki starts to slowly move within her. They rock together gently at first. Loki making slow gentle strokes. Her whimpers of pain slowly turn to moans of pleasure and Loki picks up the pace.

Aralia feels like she's been split in two. The initial searing pain made her feel like she'd been ripped open, and now she feels his thickness, his hardness, his full length filling her up and stretching her. The ecstasy builds and she suddenly cannot remember where she is or how she got here. She's in a fog and all that matters is the throbbing, the painful throbbing ache inside of her. She feels her abdomen grow taut and heavy as something builds within her. Loki is riding her hard and fast now, the sound of their coupling making loud undignified slapping sounds as flesh meets flesh with each thrust. Loki feels her insides vibrating. Aralia's insides clamp down on his length, gushing her release and she screams his name. " LLLLLOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIII!" Loki hears his name and comes undone, spurting his seed deep inside her, claiming her. SHE IS HIS.

Two servants are walking down the corridor towards the throne room, buckets and brooms in hand. They are gossiping about the conduct of one of their fellow servants after the last feast. Suddenly a voice rings out-crying out Prince Loki's name. It came from his bed chamber, on the other side of the palace.

He collapses on top of her, panting and breathless. They lay like that for a few moments, before Loki rolls off top of her, then pulling her into him, spooning her from behind. It dawns on Loki in this moment. He just took her virginity and impregnated her, and he doesn't even know her name. This woman, this total stranger is now bonded to him, and he is responsible for her safety and happiness. Forever. Panic sets in.

Loki gets up from the bed and marches into the bathroom. Bathing himself quickly, he can't avoid noticing the copious amounts of blood smeared all over his member, abdomen, and thighs. He jumps out and gets dressed. He comes out of the bathroom to see Aralia sitting up in the bed looking at him, doe eyed and uncertain. The pool of blood between her legs on the bed makes her look like a wounded animal. Without a word Loki waves his hand to unlock the bedroom doors, and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Aralia hears the door close behind Loki and bursts into tears. He left her! He just up and left her alone sitting her own blood. She has no idea where her dress is and even if she did she wouldn't be able to wear it because it is filthy. Did she do something wrong? He smelled loving, but he doesn't act loving. She had been wrong. She lay there for an hour, sobbing until her face was completely red, throat dry. She needed a drink of water. She needed to get up out of her own pool of fluids on the bed. She goes to the bathroom and washes herself thoroughly, scrubbing just a little too hard in some places. She feels the soreness between her legs and bursts into tears again. Is it going to be like this all the time from now on? Is Prince Loki no better than the drunkards from her neighborhood? Her life might be privileged going forward, but also filled with abuse and neglect. It became clear to Aralia in this moment that she was going to have to take care of herself. She wraps herself in a towel and goes back into the bedroom. She notices a couple of doors in the bedroom and opens them. The first is a linen closet. Good, she can fix the bed situation in a moment. The second door opened up to Loki's vast personal wardrobe. She searched through the drawers until she found some linen trouser shorts (aka Asgardian underwear) and a linen undershirt. The shirt was big and baggy on her especially in the shoulders, while the trousers were a little too snug in her hips. She goes back to the bed and pulls the blood soaked sheet from it. The stain had soaked through to the mattress. Damn! Now she has to wait for a servant to come and clean it, which means yet another stranger she does not know will see her shame. More embarrassment.

Thor and Odin return to the palace throne room. After all the excitement in the arena this morning the throne room seems calm by comparison. But even now there is buzz and excitement in the air. Gossip spreads quickly of Loki disappearing with the Omega, and the sound of a woman shouting his name not an hour later loud enough for everyone in Asgard to hear. Frigga spots them and all but runs up to Odin, barely containing her excitement. "Is it true?! Did Loki claim an Omega?" "Yes, my queen." Says Odin. "I heard a woman cry out his name from his bedchamber not 20 minutes ago. Do we know who she is? I've been hearing the same story over and over again from various members of the court about her behavior, and yours. Is it true you let her choose?" "Yes my wife it is true. Under the odd circumstances I thought it best; the entire Asgardian Army almost destroyed itself today fighting over her."

Loki comes marching around the corner, his face seemingly impassive to everyone, except his mother. Frigga's turned head catches the eye of Thor and Odin and they turn to see Loki approaching them. He just claimed an omega. He should be ecstatic. He should at least have post-coatis after glow. Instead he looks like he is trying to hide that he is upset, not that Thor or Odin were ever very good at picking up on subtlety. "Loki!" bellows Thor and Odin. "Is it done? Is she yours?"

"Yes." Loki replies shortly. Thor and Odin both cheer and throw big arms and broad shoulders around Loki, giving his whole body a congratulatory shake. Loki plasters a fake smile on his face. Frigga eyes him wearily, and Loki notices. Thor and Odin both start to go into a diatribe about how happy Loki will be and about all the children he will be blessed with, followed by endless questions of 'how was she' 'are her eyes as pretty as the rest of her' and so on. "Father, Thor, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with mother alone for a moment. I have some questions of a feminine nature and need her insight." Thor and Odin's eyebrows perk up at this but both smile broadly and leave Loki to speak with Frigga.

"What is wrong?" Loki stares at his mother for a moment not sure how to answer her question. "Nothing. Nothing, I just…." His eyes dart downward towards his shoes. "Where is your Omega? Why are you not with her?" "She's in my room." He answers slowly. "Alone!? You just finished making love to her not 5 minutes ago. How could you leave her like that her in current state? She is frightened and in pain, and you abandoned her in her moment of need. Did you at least see to her basic comforts?" "I… I needed a moment to breathe. I needed to ask you about…about the heat." Frigga's eyebrow furrow at this, confused. "What is it you want to know?" "I know the heat is when Omega's are most fertile, but does it take only one rutting or multiple attempts to ensure pregnancy?" Frigga feels a heat of her own welling up inside her. It is anger towards her own son. She knows that he is asking this, not because he wants to ensure that a child has been created, but because he is hoping one has not. "Was she a virgin?" Loki's eyes go wide, before he has a moment to pull the mask over his face and lie to his mother, she sees it. "LOKI! You will NOT deflower that poor girl and then leave her unclaimed for another. You march back to your bedchambers this instant and finish making love to her!" "We did NOT make love-mother, we rutted like beasts. She is total stranger to me." "Who is she?" asks Frigga. Loki's face freezes and there is another long uncomfortable silence. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK HER NAME?! I have never been so ashamed to call you my son. You WILL return to your bedchamber. You WILL finish claiming her, and you WILL see to her needs. Is that understood?" Loki is stunned. In all his life he has never seen his mother this angry with him over anything before. Anything. Frigga grabs his arm roughly and starts escorting Loki back to his room. It occurs to Loki that his mother is an Omega and he is an Alpha, and she is ordering him around. He thinks for a moment to call her on it, but as he turns to look at her face, he falters. Pulling the Alpha card on his own mother would cause irreparable harm to his relationship with her. Plus, she would simply retaliate by taking this matter to her Alpha husband the King. Then Loki would get the earful from him. Best to let it go.

They reach his bedchamber and enter together. Frigga's eyes go wide with shock and shame. Loki's Omega is curled up in a ball in an armchair. She is sweating profusely, in the throes of the second wave of her heat. She looks like she may even have a fever. She is also wearing clothes that clearly came from Loki's closet. The sheets have been pulled from the bed but have not been replaced. The stain in the mattress glaring red stokes Frigga's anger. He didn't even send a servant to help her. He left her unclean, unclothed, and unfed in the middle of her heat. This is neglect and it will not stand. "Pick her up!" She snaps at Loki. "Follow me. The two of you will spend tonight, and most likely the next several nights in one of the guest rooms while I have your bed cleaned. I'll be sending servants to your new quarters with food and water, as well as some healing salves for your Omega. She will need them." Loki simply nods and says nothing, too ashamed of his conduct. He looks down at the stunning beauty in his arms and is consumed with guilt, an emotion not familiar to him. Just as promised Frigga barks orders at servants in the hallway and they scurry away to get the items needed. They enter the new room and Loki lays Aralia down on the bed. Her cheeks are flush and she is still sweating. Her scent is pungent again and fills Loki's nostrils, stirring his desire. She senses Loki's presence and starts moaning his name. Loki feels himself going hard but tries to think of others things. His mother is still in the room. A couple moments later several servants rush into the room carrying trays filled with food, several pitchers of drink, boxes filled with various healing salves, ointments, and lubricants, as well has a nightgown and dressing rob for the girl. Everything is set down quickly and the servants leave just as quickly as they enter. Frigga stands and regards her son. "You do this, and you do this right. You will be the laughing stock of all the nine if you fail. You will not discard her like a cheap harlot. She is a precious and rare commodity, count yourself lucky." With that Frigga leaves the room, closing the doors behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki looks down at Aralia's limp body. She seems almost asleep, murmuring his name in her daze. Her eyes are closed. Another wave of guilt overcomes him. What was he thinking? Loki has always considered himself a generous and considerate lover, even when he is rough and dominating. His mother was right to be angry, though he is loathed to admit it. This girl, whoever she is, she _chose _him. She chose Loki over Thor. She chose Loki over practically every other Alpha in Asgard. All the years of being ignored by females had hardened Loki's heart. There had been omega's that had gone into heat in the palace. Each of them trying desperately to get Thor's attention, hoping he would fight to claim them. Thor has refused each and every one of them, and not one of them had turned a beseeching eye to Loki. He was the forgotten Prince. Even if any of them had, Loki would have turned them down anyway. Loki has too much pride to be anyone's second choice. So why did he run from this girl?

Loki has a moment of clarity about himself. He is being ridiculous. He has been jealous of Thor for years. His reasons for jealousy are many, but in this specific instance his jealousy of the wide array of women at Thor's beck and call that have never given Loki any consideration. Now the beautiful, graceful, elegant creature laid out before him rejected Thor in front of the entire kingdom in preference for Loki. He realizes what she represents. She is a new form of commitment and responsibility. He is purposefully creating a child with a woman whom he knows nothing about. What if he does not like her? Subjugated to him, though she maybe, he will still have to sleep with her in his bed every night. She has to sleep in his bed with him. It's the law. No wonder Thor has refused to claim so many omegas. Thor possessed the strength of restraint that Loki did not, and now he is responsible for this girl.

Loki sits on the edge of the bed and leans over Aralia. With a wave of his hand she is once again naked before him, and he before her. He breasts are plump, perky, and perfect. Her nipples are small, the color of pencil erasers. But the expression of agonizing aching need etched into her face calls Loki to action. He mounts her quickly, rocking in and out of her slowly at first. She is so deep in her fever now, she is nearly unconscious. Loki almost thought her asleep until she started murmuring his name again as he pumped in and out of her. He quickens the pace knowing her fever will not break until she finds her release. Loki finds himself struggling to hold back his orgasm; her womb is so tight, so hot, so slick. He finds himself wishing to utter her name. If only he'd had the presence of mind to ask her earlier. "Oh my angel, oh gods…." Loki pants, breathless, almost whimpering as he goes. He nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck, drinking in her scent. The faster Loki sets his pace the more aware Aralia becomes. She opens her eyes, her mind still in a fog. Loki is on top of her, rutting her. "Prince Loki", she whispers. Loki meets her gaze. Aralia becomes aware of all the sensations of her body. The deep pungent scent of her lover, the movements taking place in her secret place, the sweatiness of her body, and a deep deep hunger within her body for his seed. "What's your name?" he murmurs in her ear, not slowing his movements. "Aralia." She says softly. "Aralia." He repeats. Her name is like honey wine on his lips. Loki starts babbling her name over and over again. Aralia feels the tension building inside her. Loki's member starts to swell large within her, stretching full. "Ahhhahh, Loki!" She cries out as the pain and pleasure overwhelms her. "Say my name!" "Loki!" "Say my name!" "Loki!" "SAY MY NAME!" "LOKKKIIII!" With that Aralia's womb shudders around Loki's hardness, and Loki's knot gushes forth all that he has to give.

Loki falls limp on top of her. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck again, kissing the soft skin at the nape. Aralia is exhausted, yet alert. Her mind starts to clear and she remembers where she is and whom she is with. Well, where she was. This room is different, smaller, but still luxurious. She is naked... again, and the pain! The soreness between her legs is screaming! Aralia feels suffocated and starts shoving at Loki to get him off. Loki rolls off her, his brow furrowed. She sits up in bed, her palm on Loki's chest, steadying herself. She takes several deep breaths, filling her lung with much needed air. She needs to use the bathroom. "Where are you going?" He asks. Aralia stands up from the bed, but barely takes a step before hunching over slightly, her hands between her legs. "Lay back down." Loki commands. It's the Alpha tone she hears. She hears it for the first time as an omega, feeling compelled to obey. She does so, but begins protesting. "It hurts." She whimpers. Loki's face softens. Poor thing, he has ridden her raw. Loki gets up and goes over to the table where all the food and supplies are laid out. He picks up a blue jar of cream and walks back to the bed.

"Spread your legs." He commands. Aralia's face turns beat red with embarrassment. Again she feels compelled to obey. Slowly she opens her knees, propping herself up on her elbows to watch the prince's movements. "Wider." He commands. Loki takes the lid off the jar and uses two fingers to scoop out a good amount of the salve. He scoots close and kneels between her legs. She is glorious to behold. The pale milky skin of her thighs merges with the pink then red skin of her inner folds at her center. Her entrance is neatly groomed, though sticky with fluids. Her very core, however, is a deep angry agitated red, and is swollen. Placing one hand on one of her knees to keep her legs parted Loki takes the two fingers coated with salve and gently pressed them into her sore burning rosebud. Leaning his body into hers as he does this, he gazes deeply into her eyes as his fingers penetrate, explore, and sooth her aching flesh. She flinches at first, pain slowly giving way to a cool, numbing, soothing sensation. But the smoldering gaze of Loki, dripping with desire, makes her insides quiver. Involuntarily, Aralia's entrance contracts around Loki's fingers and she arches her hips downward to invite his fingers deeper inside her body. Loki pulls away, and takes the jar back to the table. He is still naked, and Aralia takes the moment to admire what a beautiful firm ass her new Alpha has. Gods he is gorgeous. Though appearing slim when fully clothed and covered in armor, he is actually quite built. He is lean and has a smaller frame than the type Asgardian male, but he is by no means soft. Loki turns around. Aralia cannot hide her gaze and she skims down his body to see his manhood. By the gods, **_that _**was just inside her? How did it ever fit? No wonder she is in so much pain.

Aralia remembers herself and slowly lifts her gaze back to Loki's face which is displaying an arrogant and prideful smirk. "Why did you leave me like that?" Her voice suddenly angry, surprising Loki and herself. The smirk disappears from Loki's face and he walks to the bed and crawls under the covers, as though he were suddenly ashamed of his form. No not his body, his actions. "Forgive my actions earlier, my lady; I should not have left you so unattended. It was rude of me." "But why did you do it? What did I do to make you leave like that? Were you angry with me? Were you disappointed with me?" Hurt replaces the anger in her eyes and Loki can see the tears forming in them. He pulls her into his embrace stroking her hair. "You did nothing wrong my angel. The fault is mine. I became overwhelmed with my new responsibility in you. I confess I was not prepared for the reality of being bonded to another. You are going to be the mother of my children, and I know nothing about you."

Aralia is surprised by this confession. People always talk about how traumatic the claiming is for the omega. No one ever talks about what the claiming is like for the Alpha, aside from the bragging about copious amounts of sex. While serving tables at her family's tavern, those few alphas lucky enough to claim an omega would come in bragging about their new toy, cheering, getting drunk. They would share intimate details with the other alphas, and sometimes even bring their new omegas to the tavern to display, commanding them to kneel at their feet like dogs waiting for table scraps. His earlier actions appeared so callous, unconcerned, and cold when he was in fact feeling quite the opposite.

"May I ask my lady, why did you choose me? I know you could neither see nor hear me. What about my scent stood out among all the others?" Loki takes his finger and thumb under her chin to tip her head upward to look into his eyes. "You smelled loving." A stab of shame pierces Loki's heart once more, recalling his actions earlier. "I will never neglect you again Aralia, you have my word." He bends his head down and covers her lips with his. Gently he presses his tongue to gain entry and she reciprocates his action, tasting him. They pull out of the kiss and she looks up at him and smiles.

Loki looks upon her, feeling a warmth inside himself he has never known before. A happy thought comes to him. "May I ask my lady, what did Thor smell like to repulse you so?" "Which one was Prince Thor, my lord?" "The one you sniffed before finding me." He says. "THAT was Prince Thor!? He smells disgusting! Like garlic, stale mead, and dirty feet." Loki roars with laughter at this. Never has anyone described his brother in such a way.

Gently he leans them back into the bed pulling her close, keeping her head resting on his chest. Aralia starts to notice that her neither region is feeling better. The soreness is gone and she feels less swollen. Contented and exhausted they drift off to sleep in each other's arms. They do not emerge from the room for 3 days.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki learned many things about Aralia during his intimate time with her. He learned that she loves music and dancing, that she can carry five beer steins in each hand at one time, that she is very observant and intelligent, and that gazing intensely into her eyes during foreplay turns her on better and faster than any other technique. She is in awe of his ability to do magic and she is ambitious. All in all, Loki is very pleased with his new omega.

Aralia learned many things about Loki during her intimate time with him. She learned that Loki, while skittish at first, is actually a very gentle, generous, and considerate lover. She had noted that he is much more muscular than his clothing would suggest. Everything on him is firm, hard, and lean not bulky. He is graceful, intelligent, and he has no idea how beautiful he is. He tries to hide his low self-esteem, but Aralia has noticed that it shows up in other ways. Loki is quick tempered and easy to offend. There is a ting of danger about his personality and whoa to any that cross him. To her, he looks exotic. His skills are exotic. The brute warriors running around Asgard drunk and waving their swords never impressed her. They are a dime a dozen and they come into her family's tavern every night. For all their talk of honor, Aralia finds many of the warriors to be very rude and thuggish, at least, to the wait staff.

After 3 days the heat finally ended. Loki put out a call to the servants to start attending to his omega. The seamstress came and started creating a whole new wardrobe for Aralia. It had only been a couple of hours and Aralia already had 2 new dresses and another under construction. Preparations for the public bonding ceremony are getting started. Aralia's family is being contacted. Usually the dowry is paid by the bride's family to the groom's family, but in the case of an omega, it is the alpha that makes payment to the omega's family for losing such a rare and valuable commodity.

Loki is admiring Aralia admiring herself in the mirror. The gown she is wearing is in Loki's signature green color of satin with a v neck. It hugs her curves in all the right places. Loki finds himself imagining her belly swelling with his child. If not for the servants in the room, he would ripe it off her and take her again. But anymore intimacies with his new mate will have to wait until the bonding ceremony. A knock at the door announces Frigga's arrival.

"Good morning mother. How fare thee?" Loki asks. Frigga takes in the scene, no doubt ensuring Loki has amended his behavior. There is a servant braiding Aralia's hair at the vanity table, the seamstress and her assistants are whipping out gowns for their prince's new consort. The scent of the heat has faded and Aralia looks like she is glowing. Good. "I am well. I came to check on the two of you. Your father is expecting you to make an announcement at court this morning." "Yes, I'll be bringing Aralia along in about an hour." "Before you go, I want to have Aralia pay a visit to Lady Eir, to make sure everything is healing well." –and to make sure Aralia is pregnant, thought Loki. "Yes of course mother."

The servant finishes tacking Aralia's hair style. She rises from the vanity chair and follows the queen out of the bedchamber. As they make their way down the hall servants and courtiers alike stare in their direction, whispering to one another. "How are you my dear, did my son treat you well?" Aralia looks are Frigga nervously. This is her queen, and now her mother-in-law. "I am well my queen." She says shyly, looking down at the floor as they walk. "Yes, but was he kind to you?" Frigga pushes. "I-ah, yes he is very kind, my queen." Aralia blushes and smiles thinking of all the coupling that took place over the last 3 days. It occurs to Aralia that everyone knows what they have been doing in that room, and she wonders how sound proof the doors are. The formal bonding ceremony still has to take place and even though that too will be behind closed doors, everyone will know what they will be doing then too. Aralia realizes she's going to have to get used to not having much privacy as an Omega.

They arrive at the healing rooms. The test is quick and simple. Lady Eir performs a simple incantation over Aralia's abdomen. If a woman is pregnant then a blooming flower appears in the glowing mist, if not then closed bud. To the delight of everyone a blooming flower appears-followed by another. "What does that mean?" asks Aralia. "You are going to have twins my dear, one boy and one girl each." says Lady Eir. Frigga's eyes go wide with surprise and joy. Twins are exceedingly rare. There has not been a set of twins born in Asgard in 10,000 years. "Your fertility will be the envy of the kingdom." says Frigga.

Mr. Dedro Svenson looked apprehensively at the royal guards on either side of him. His daughter had disappeared 3 days ago. He'd been informed by everyone in the neighborhood of Aralia's Omega status, and of her great escape to the sparring arena. Rumors were rampant about who had claimed her. Everyone from Prince Thor to Yamich the beggar had been reported as being her alpha, though the rumor he was hearing the most frequently was that Prince Loki had claimed her. In any case, he was about to find out. King Odin himself has summoned Mr. Svenson to court for an audience. If Prince Thor has claimed her, then that would mean that his own daughter would be the future queen of Asgard. Mr. Svenson kept his fingers crossed. He expected to be ushered to the main throne room for court, and so was surprised when the guards led him to a smaller audience room. In the room sat the king on his throne, his queen beside him, and Prince Thor standing behind his father to the left. At the foot of the throne, standing to the right was Price Loki and his daughter in matching ensembles.

Aralia embraces her father. He in turn inspects her for any obvious signs of abuse. Prince Loki's reputation for being a trickster did not put her father at ease. But the broad smile on his daughter's face does. His daughter's alpha may be a skilled liar but Aralia's face has always been an open book. The meeting is short. King Odin and Frigga discuss the bonding ceremony at length as well as dowry payment. There will be a great feast held in his daughter's honor. Where brides normally receive wedding gifts, omegas receive baby gifts straight away. King Odin speaks about how blessed his new grand_child _will be. Aralia looks at Queen Frigga, eyes questioning. For moment Aralia thinks to speak up about the blessings in her fertile womb, but Frigga gives her a look that says 'not yet', so Aralia says nothing.

The private meeting is over and the royal family moves out to the main throne room where all the members of the court are waiting. Loki, taking Aralia in hand, takes position front and center before the King. "Father, Mother, Members of the Court, People of Asgard, I Prince Loki, have an announcement to make." "Speak my son, so that all may hear." "I have made a claim, and am now bonded with an Omega, this beautiful woman you see before you. She is Aralia Dedrodottir. I am hers and she is mine, for she carries my child in her womb." "Aralia, daughter of Dedro step forward." Booms the King. "Is this so? Are you bonded to my son and carrying his child?" Aralia looks to Frigga who gives her a slight nod. "Yes my King, I am bonded to your son." She stammers a bit, a little intimidated. "But it is not one child I carry sire, but two."

The court erupts in astonishment. Odin's and Thor's eyes both go wide. Loki grabs Aralia by the arm and turns her to look at him. "What!?" is all Loki can manage, a hesitant smile crawling across his face. "Yes my prince, it is twins. One boy and one girl. Lady Eir has said so."

"Truly your union is one blessed by the Gods. The formal bonding ceremony will take place in 3 days. Tonight we will hold a feast in your honor Aralia. I welcome you to my family and bless your union with my son." King Odin pounds the floor with his staff and the court cheers.

The next 3 days are a whirlwind and a circus for Aralia and Loki. The nights are particularly troublesome for Loki as it is customary for the new bonded pair to abstain from sex during the 3 day waiting period before the ceremony. This is to allow the omega the chance to heal. For 3 nights Aralia continues to sleep in the guest room, while Loki returns to his own quarters. Loki's anticipation grows and each night he finds it necessary to take himself in hand, his burgeoning erection keeping him awake.

The day of the ceremony comes and Aralia is taken away by maid servants for a day of beauty. She's led into a large pool bath perfumed with oils. Many hands are raked over her body as sea salts and soaps are lathered into her skin. She is taken to a table and massaged with more oils. The past few days have been such a rush, chaotic. For the first time since entering the palace she feels truly relaxed as each muscle cries then releases under the pushing and pressure. After the massage Aralia stands from the table. The towel she had about her body is taken from her and she is naked. Though the room is closed off and filled only with other women, she still feels a little embarrassed and exposed. Two of the maids bring forth paint brushes and different color paints. Meticulously, they start the task of painting fertility symbols all over her body, most notably her arms and her abdomen. As they work, another servant begins braiding her hair into an intricate design with large red flowers interlaced throughout. Finally, her gown is brought to her…and she is shocked. It is **provocative**. In fact she is not sure it could be considered a gown as it is in two pieces. The top bodice portion barely covers her breasts and the long sleeves are a sparkly see through material. The skirt sits low on her hips and has the same sparkly see through material, with a more opaque under skirt to hide her legs. But there long slits up each side making her legs visible as she walks. She is also aware that they have not given her any underwear to wear underneath. So much for modesty. Her stomach is completely bare save for the painted markings. The color of the gown is the deep burgundy she was expecting, but that is about all that seems familiar to her. The nightgown she has been wearing in private with Loki in their bedchamber is more conservative than this.

Finally, she is finished and ready. The servants leave her for a moment and Queen Frigga enters. Aralia looks at herself in the mirror and thinks back to her white wedding dress she wore just a few short days ago to the arena. She didn't understand the purpose of a formal bonding ceremony then, and she doesn't understand it now. She is already pregnant, there have already been feasts in her honor, and gifts have been received. Why do they have to make a "somewhat public" sex spectacle of themselves? Granted no one will actually be able to see what they are doing, but everyone will _know_. Why is it even necessary?

Frigga speaks, "Are you ready dear?" "Yes my queen." She says timidly. "How do I look?" "You look lovely." says Frigga. "Do you have any questions of me child?" "Yes, I must confess, I do not understand what the point of all this is. We are already bonded. Why must we do this?" Frigga looks at Aralia with understanding.

"Aralia, when you and Loki bonded the both of you were in caught up in the fervor of the heat. Both of you, your minds were in a bit of fog, induced by pheromones. But heats are few and far between, even for omegas. The rest of the time your relationship with my son in the bedroom will be much like it is today. Just the two of you, alone, no pheromones to stoke your desire for one another. How Loki treats you in the ceremony today, will more than likely be how he will treat you the rest of your life. Today will set the tone for your marriage. Your marriage bed can be warm and passionate or cold and lonely. It can be abusive, loving, or even indifferent. It is important today for you to do what you can to sway the manner in which my son will treat you. He will have dominion over your life; you will need to curry his favor. I wish you luck Aralia."

It is in this moment that Aralia is reminded that she is now Loki's property. A child bearing sex slave for all intents and purposes, and this is the condoned view of her people, her culture. They call it a marriage, but omegas don't get divorced. Ever. Aralia fights to suppress a well of anger inside her. Anger would serve her poorly now, not when she will need to be sweet and loving to her mate in not just a few minutes. She will need to recite the sacred vows of the Omega. Vows of obedience and fidelity. She swallows her anger, and follows Frigga into the throne room.

Aralia is barefoot and walking on flower petals as her mate's mother escorts her in a procession towards the throne where Loki is waiting for her. Loki is dressed in his full ceremonial armor complete with a giant horned helmet and flowing green cape. Members of her family, friends are in attendance and watch the ceremony. After the words are said the King seals their bond, Loki and Aralia are escorted together to a side room. Flower petals litter the path to this room as well. The doors are closed behind them and they are alone. In the middle of the room is a large four poster bed with sheer curtains around. The flower petals cover the bed are well and there are lit scented candles filling and perfuming the room. There is a magnificent spread of food on the table on the other side and basket filled with mysterious jars of what looks like more healing salves. Great. More pain.

"Aralia." Loki whispers in her ear. She turns to him. Loki removes his helmet and places it on the ground. Gently he cups her face with his hands and places a delicate kiss on her lips. He pulls away and looks into her eyes as he tucks a tendril of her hair behind her ear. Aralia's anger and nerves evaporate as she is filled with a warm glow that spreads to her face and makes her smile. Loki steps back slightly and starts to undo his cape and armor, looking Aralia up and down admiringly as he does so.

Aralia reaches out to him and slowly starts to help him undress. They take their time gazing into each other's eyes as they do so. When Loki is down to all but his under trousers, Loki grabs Aralia and scopes her up into his arms and carries her to the bed. He then steps away for a moment, going to the basket on the table with all the little jars. He picks out a red one and brings it back to the bed. "What is that?" asks Aralia. "You'll see." Is Loki's reply. Loki is back on the bed leaning over Aralia. He moves his body so that he is lying parallel to her on his side looking at her as she lay on her back. Loki takes notice of all the intricately painted designs on her abdomen and starts to trace them with his fingers. Aralia's breath hitches as Loki's fingers wander lower under her skirt.

His fingers brush the petals between her legs and Aralia instinctively draws her legs up and bends them at the knee, widening them. The slits in the skirt leave the center panel covering her secret garden. Loki traces her outer folds in pattern, finding that little nub of nerves and pinching it gently between his thumb and forefinger. Aralia's hips buck at this and rush of heat and wetness comes from her core. Loki is staring intensely into her eyes during all of this. He drops his hand from that spot and inserts two fingers into her. Pumping slowly. Aralia's hands find Loki's shoulder and jawline. She wants to pull him in, to pull him on top of her, but Loki will not budge. He continues his teasing, intensifying the pace, making Aralia moan. But he can tell it is not enough. She wants more.

Loki pulls his hand away and Aralia protests, but Loki reaches for her clothes. First he unfastens her bodice top, releasing her breasts and sliding the cover off her arms. Next he goes for her skirt, tossing it off into a corner of the room. She is completely naked before him now and she reaches for his pants, but Loki stops her. He has her sit up and moves himself between her knees laying on his stomach, splaying her legs wide, his head near her most intimate place. He wants her to watch him when he takes her into his mouth. Aralia is overcoming with emotions as she realizes what Loki means to do. Excitement, embarrassment, arousal, pleasure, and more fills her as Loki parts her petals and tastes her very core. She gasps both at the sensation and the gesture. Loki devours her like a starving man devouring a meal. Aralia's body shudders at his ministrations and her moans become louder and more insistent. For a moment Loki lifts his head long enough to look at her. "Come for me my angel. I want to taste your release." He dips his head back down and starts pumping his fingers out of her in tandem with his tongue. Aralia feels her insides grown and seize as her need builds to its apex. Loki pinches her clit with his thumb and forefinger sending her over the edge. She cries out, gushing forth her release directly into Loki's mouth. He licks her until he has had his fill.

Aralia's head drops back. She pants heavily for a moment the bliss slowly ebbs. It is now that Loki reaches over and grabs the red jar. Still perched between her legs the dips two fingers into the red salve and plunges them into Aralia's core, coating her outer petals as he pulls them away. Aralia starts to feel a warm tingling sensation from the salve. Little jolts of pleasure are making her insides quiver and she realizes that if he were to mount her now she would come on the first stroke. But Loki does not do this. Instead, he takes a moment to sit up and remove his pants. His throbbing erection, hard and red looks almost painful. Aralia sees it and is overcome with the desire to reciprocate the intimate pleasuring Loki had given her. Loki makes like he is going to mount her, but she stops him. His brows furrow for a moment trying to figure out what she means to do. "Lie back my prince." Wordlessly Loki obeys. Their positions switched, Aralia now finds herself grasping Loki's erection. Loki's hips buck at her touch. His member is so long and thick, she worries if she will be able to fit it into her mouth. She starts out by licking the head, then covering it with her lips and tongue. Loki moans her name, encouraging her movements. She takes him in deeper now, bobbing her head as she goes. She watches Loki for his reaction, figuring out what he likes and repeating those movements. She places one of her hands on his balls and plays with them. Loki likes this. She strokes his shaft with her other hand and before long Loki is panting…. "Darling-I'm going to co-ahhhhme!" His seed bursts into her mouth and she swallows every drop, making Loki shudder with pleasure. Loki's head drops back to the pillow panting and Aralia comes up for air also. She falls into his arms cuddling him. But the red salve between her legs is still working its magic. She feels her need building and finds she cannot lay still for long. Loki notices her distress and rolls on top of her. He reaches for the jar of red salve and rubs some on himself. Instantly his erection returns and he places it at her entrance.

Slowly he penetrates her, feeling the heat of their coupling. Her warm tight entrance wrapping around him like a blanket, inviting and slick. He starts rocking back and forth and Aralia wraps her legs around his waist arching herself to allow him deeper into her body. Loki is gazing intensely into her eyes and it is in this moment that Aralia remembers why she chose him. _You smelled loving._ And he is loving. She feels loved, and he is making love to her. Tears form in her eyes as she is overcome with joy. She could not have chosen a better alpha.


End file.
